


Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?

by AleDic



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Civil War (Marvel), and this is what I threw to you, hints stony, sorry - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleDic/pseuds/AleDic
Summary: Era rimasto immobile per tutto il tempo, davanti alla vetrata della stanza, mentre guardava il mondo fuori (era un gesto che gli aveva visto fare spesso, soprattutto agli inizi, dopo che lo aveva trovato e scongelato in un mondo settant'anni più vecchio di quello che si era lasciato dietro; Tony ha perso il conto delle volte in cui si è chiesto se fosse mai stato arrabbiato con lui per questo, per averlo catapultato in quest'epoca, lontano da tutto e tutti quelli che amava.Non ha mai avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo).Perché le illusioni sono difficili da mandar via, soprattutto quando sono l'unica cosa che resta.





	Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?

**Author's Note:**

> **Personaggi:** Tony Stark, Steve Rogers (onirico)  
>  **Pairing:** nessuno  
>  **Generi:** Introspettivo, Angst, Malinconico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Missing moment, What if?  
>  ******Contesto:** Post-Civil War  
>  **Note d’autore:** Ciao a tutti, per la prima volta su AO3. Sì, sono arrivata anche qua. Da novellina in ambito di Marvel Comics, spero di non aver storpiato 616!Tony. Non sono una vera shipper Stony, semplicemente AMO il loro rapporto. E l’immenso angst che si porta dietro. Quindi vedeteci quello che volete vedere.   
>  **Note del testo:** il titolo è un verso della canzone “Wish you were here” dei Plink Floyd.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ La mente distrugge le nostre illusioni, ma il cuore le ricostruisce da capo. _

**_ ∼ Paul Rée _ ** **_ _ **

  
  


Lui non può essere lì. 

Tony lo sa, lo sa meglio di chiunque altro - _ha pianto_ sul suo corpo senza vita, si è spezzato in un modo in cui non credeva possibile (non per lui, non dopo tutte le cose che aveva già affrontato, subito, perso), è rimasto in silenzio senza riuscire a dire _nulla_ di quello che avrebbe voluto (che avrebbe _dovuto_ ) - _lo sa_. 

Sa anche che non si tratta di un fantasma - non che Tony creda in qualcosa che la scienza non possa spiegare, ma dal momento che _è appurato_ che dèi e vampiri esistono, non esclude che un giorno _potrebbe_. 

Pensa che potrebbe trattarsi di Loki o di qualche trucchetto magico giocato da lui o qualche altro stregone - o un robot di Doom, un mutaforma, uno Skrull (le possibilità sono talmente tante da procurargli un principio di emicrania). 

Poi, per un attimo - _un attimo solo_ \- pensa che _potrebbe essere_ , invece. 

Potrebbe essere _lui_. 

È in quel momento che qualcosa in quella figura cambia - era rimasto immobile per tutto il tempo, davanti alla vetrata della stanza, mentre guardava il mondo fuori (era un gesto che gli aveva visto fare spesso, soprattutto agli inizi, dopo che lo aveva trovato e scongelato in un mondo settant'anni più vecchio di quello che si era lasciato dietro; Tony ha perso il conto delle volte in cui si è chiesto se fosse mai stato arrabbiato con lui per questo, per averlo catapultato in quest'epoca, lontano da tutto e tutti quelli che amava.

Non ha mai avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo). 

Appena quegli ultimi pensieri gli si formano in mente, la figura si volta verso di lui, guardandolo dritto negli occhi - e Tony sente qualcosa in fondo alle viscere contorcersi e stringere in una morsa. 

«Sono solo frutto della tua immaginazione», gli risponde, senza che sia stata posta alcuna vera domanda, e Tony sente quasi le gambe cedere; si aggrappa al tavolo della cucina per rimanere in piedi, mentre tutto intorno comincia a girare e sfocare. 

«Tony…»

_ No, ti prego, smettila. _

«... ne è valsa la pena?»

Le parole sfumano in lontananza, mentre tutto diventa nero. 

Lui non può ( _più)_ essere lì.

  



End file.
